Friend Partner
General Info Friend Partners are NPC versions of player characters that can be summoned during missions using the orange (i) icon located on the left wall in the campship. FUN will be rewarded both to the summoner and the original character that they NPC was made from when a mission is completed with the Friend Partner in party. There are three requirements for summonig a Friend Partner NPC during a mission: #You need to have the player in question in your friend list #The player needs to have registered their character as Friend Partner at least once #The Friend Partner must not already be summoned by anyone else in Multi Party Registering your character Your character is registered using the Friend Partner(2nd option from top) option at the Visiphone(purple terminal). Doing so will bring up a few options for how your NPC will act. There's various stuff here, but the most useful ones are: *Lonesome(さびしがり屋 - stays closer to others) *Tsundere(ツンデレ - heals more often when you're low on hp) as trait and *Savior(復活支援 - may randomly use moon atomizer near downed players) *Prefers Women(オンナ好き - buffs more often with female party members) *Condition Master(コンディションマスター - attacks can inflict any status effect on enemy) as inclinations. NPC level will only be as high as that of the summoner, but it will not scale up to that of the summoner if the summoner is higher level. The character snapshot is taken and made into an NPC the moment you hit Accept and the NPC will stay that wait until you redo the registration which overwrites the old NPC data, so make sure update your Friend Partner between level ups and such. Making your bot useful These are the things that your bot can do when summoned: *Use any of the stuff on your sub palette *Use the PAs assigned to your equipped weapon *Switch between weapons on your palette (won't use unarmed) These are most useful actions that your bot can do when summoned: *Healing - by assigning Resta, Megidverse or Star Atomizer *Buffing - by assigning Shifta, Deband, Shiftaride and Debandride *Ressing - by assigning Moon Atomizer (requires Savior) *Applying status effects - Zan and AoE Techs are good at this *Misc skills - Weak bullet mostly So obviously the most useful bot would be either FO/TE or TE/RA with the abilities mentioned above. Avoid assigning Zondeel as bots tend to be pretty erratic when using it and most people find it annoying when a wrongly timed Zondeel pulls enemies out from their attack range. If you want FUN from your bot, make sure that it's either goofy looking or lewd looking. Put in what your bot does in description as well. A bot with "メギバース/サ・ザン/復活することができます" is going to get a lot more hits than one with random text in the description. Checklist when making your bot #Picked the right main and sub class #Equipped the right skill tree for main and sub class #Switched to the first SubPalette on book1 #Put in all the skills/tech/items in the subpalette #Switched to and equipped the weapons you want to use on the top weapon palette slots with right PAs / Tech #Removed any weapons that your bot shouldn't be using (step daggers/knucks, gunslash) #Made sure that you have the items you use (star atomizer, shiftaride, etc) in your inventory #Have the right clothes and accessories you want for your bot equipped #Picked the good traits for the bot #List stuff you have assigned on the bot in description, hit ok and we're done!